Commando App
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Bree has feelings for Chase and Vice Versa...but when Spike rears his head again in the lunchroom...Will Spikes actions cause Bree to wonder where their relationship stands?


**Hey, here's an idea I had after watching the Commando App episode. It's pretty bad compared to my other fics but oh well, as long as you guys like it right? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bree's POV

It was a normal day at school, lunch currently being my top priority.

"Hey Bree," I turned, a grin taking over my face as I spotted Chase walking over to me with his lunch in hands.

"Chase, come sit with me!" I called over, un-tucking the chair next to me for him. He smiled as he sat down, tucking it in closely to me before he started eating. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I ate, Chase's presence instantly making my day better. If it were Ethan, Adam or Leo, sure I'd be happy but none of them could give me the same feeling Chase does.

Occasionally Chase would glance at me, giving me his heart melting smile that turned my legs to jelly. Ok I'll admit…I might have developed a little crush on Chase. It might even be more.

What I felt for Ethan was just a crush. Sure he was kind and sweet and always treated me nicely…but Chase is different. He does all those things normally, but he's also not afraid to start an argument with me, even if it's over something as stupid as what's a better topping for a hotdog. If even the potential for an argument popped up, Ethan would all but run for the hills.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of my depressing thoughts. Chase would forever think of me as his sister.

"Hey Alpha Dud!" Chase froze, his hands tightening around his pudding cup. Bad time to pick that up. Just like before, Chase stayed frozen as the football team surrounded him, Trent grabbing his head and turning it to face him. "I'm talking to you," he hissed. Chase's breathing was heavy and uneven as he fought to contain his anger, wrenching his head out of Trent's grip.

"Chase, don't stand your ground like last time…just turn and walk away," I said softly. Chase shot me a look, choosing instead to stay sitting.

"I'm not moving. Bree and I were here first," he said in a level voice.

"Chase," I murmured worriedly, gathering my stuff together. Chase grabbed my wrist, stopping me as I stood up.

"I'm not moving," he said.

"Well then…I guess desserts on you," Trent said, prying the pudding cup from Chase's hand and placing it on his head.

"Chase please just…come on," I said but he refused. Why was he so stubborn? Why couldn't he at least try to fight back?

Trent gave one last smirk before slamming his hand down onto the pudding cup on Chase's head, splattering it all over his hair and shoulders. I held my breath, waiting for Spike to come out.

"I think I should go clean up," Chase said in an oddly calm voice, standing up. I nodded dumbly, not expecting that outcome.

"Uhh…ok," I said, standing up as well. As we were making our way to the doors I leaned close to Chase. "How did you do that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I guess this just didn't make me mad enough. I told you guys I could control myself," he said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well I'm proud of you," I said, giving him a small hug. He responded, wrapping an arm around my waist. Unfortunately our joy was short lived as a shot echoed out across the cafeteria.

"Hey, Bree baby! Ditch the dork and come hang with us! We didn't tell you to leave!" Chase froze in the doorway and I stopped beside him. He Didn't move, his nostrils flaring in anger as he puffed out his chest.

"Chase?" I asked cautiously.

"Who's Chase?" a gravely voice asked even though it came from Chase. I stepped in front of the newly transformed Chase, seeing the anger swirling around in his once kind eyes.

"Chase I know you're in there. Please don't let Spike control you," I whispered, my hand on his cheek to try and keep his eyes locked on mine.

But Chase wasn't in there, I couldn't see the normal kindness and intelligence I could usually see in his beautiful browns.

"Out of the way doll face, this is men's work," Spike growled, pushing me out of the way before walking over to Trent. "Hey! I think you owe me an apology, a pudding cup…and a permanent spot at this table for me and my friend!" I held my breath as Chase/Spike stared up at Trent.

"And if I don't?" Trent said back, a slight quiver in his voice as he seemed to remember what Chase/Spike was capable of.

"Then I'm going to rip your eyes out and shove them up your butt, just so you can see me kicking your ass," Chase/Spike growled out in a dangerously calm voice. That wasn't how Chase/Spike normally addressed a situation. Trent gulped and Chase/Spike smirked. "That's what I thought," he said, turning back to me. I could see the regular cocky smirk Chase/Spike wore but I just shook my head as he walked towards me.

"I'm not done with you yet Dork!" yelled Trent suddenly. My head shot up in time to see Trent's fist connect with the back of the unsuspecting Chase/Spike's head, sending him flying forwards and crashing into a few tables.

"Chase!" I screamed, rushing through the overturned tables and chairs to get to him. I never thought high school could be this violent. "Chase are you ok?" I asked as I helped him sit up.

"Bree?" he asked with wide eyes, his voice a mix between being normal and Spike's gravely texture. "What the hell happened?" he snapped, his eyes gaining back their steely malice.

"Chase…you have to promise me that you'll stay calm," I said in a wobbly voice. I'm not going to lie…I'm terrified of Spike.

"Stay calm?" Chase asked in his normal voice. "O course I'll stay cal-" he stopped, his voice hitching and dipping as he struggled to stand up. "Who did that?" he roared, his voice low.

"Chase, calm down!" I yelled.

"RAAAHHHHHH!" Chase/Spike screamed, grabbing one of the chairs and flinging it across the room. It crashed into the wall, shattering into three separate pieces. Some students cried out in fear, ducking behind some of the tables.

"Bree!" I turned to see Ethan running towards me, ducking past Chase before wrapping me in his arms. "What the hell is up with Chase!" he cried.

"Nothings wrong…he's just having a bad day," I vainly tried to convince him. Ethan's eyebrows rose. As he looked at the rampaging Chase.

"Having a bad day? Bree the guy's turning into a monster! We gotta get out of here!" he said, tugging on my hand. I wrenched my hand out of his grip and glared at him, feeling the anger rise in me.

"Chase is _not _a monster," I said in a steely voice. I could feel Ethan staring at me as I turned around, taking a deep breath as I took a step towards Chase/Spike. He snapped his eyes on me, panting heavily.

"What?" he snapped.

"Chase…calm down. It's just me, y'know? Bree?" his eyes softened slightly and I smiled.

"Bree?" he asked and I nodded. Suddenly he smirked. "Come here baby, Spike wants some of that," he said and before I could respond, Chase/Spike grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply.

I froze, not expecting this. Whenever I imagined what it would be like to kiss Chase I never thought it would feel this…amazing! Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He growled, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip. I moaned quietly, letting him in to explore my mouth. Just as I was starting to get into the kiss, and Chase/Spike's hand started to slip under my shirt, I pulled back as I remembered where we were.

We were both panting deeply, Chase/Spike's eyes flittering between them.

"Chase?" I asked again. The colour in Chase's eyes slowly returned and he staggered backwards, a hand going to his head.

"Bree? What happened, where am I?" he asked. I sighed in relief, walking over to him and grabbing one of his arms, flinging it over my shoulders.

"Come on, we should get you home," I mumbled as we started to walk towards the doors.

"Did I do this?" he asked and I nodded.

"Spike doesn't like it when people fight back," I said. Chase groaned and I could tell already that he felt awful.

"Did I do anything else?" he asked and my heart sank.

"No, no you didn't," I mumbled in reply.

* * *

I let out a frustrated sigh, flinging the magazine I had been trying to read onto the couch. I hadn't been able to get Chase's kiss out of my mind since he went hurricane Katrina all over the cafeteria two days ago.

"You alright Bree?" I looked up to see Leo and Adam walking into the living room, Adam wearing his boxing gloves. I rolled my eyes, smiling playfully at him.

"Yeah I'm fine guys, just a little…frustrated," I answered.

"Is it because you keep getting a zero on the 'Are you Justin Beiber biggest fan?' quiz as well?" Adam asked. Leo and I both stared at him. "What? His music is original and he owns it," he answered with a shrug. I chuckled, reaching forwards to pick up my magazine again.

"No Adam, that's not what's wrong," I mumbled, still smiling.

"Well then what is wrong?" Leo asked, sitting on the arm of the couch opposite me. I sighed, setting the magazine in my lap.

"Well…don't tell Davenport but Spike made an appearance a couple days in the cafeteria," Leo and Adam's eyes widened.

"Whoa…is that why it was closed on Friday?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but it was different this time…Trent actually fought back and landed a pretty hard punch to the back of his head." Leo's mouth dropped open.

"Is he still alive?" he asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, Spike put most of his attention into trashing the cafeteria. But I think the punch did something to Chase's wiring. He kept flittering back between Chase and Spike." Leo looked even more interested.

"Go on," he said. I blushed as I remembered the next part.

"W-Well I tried to calm him down so I got close to him to try and talk to him but he had something else in mind…" I trailed off and Leo and Adam both leaned in in anticipation. I sighed. "He kissed me ok, pretty hard…and I kinda…kissed back," I mumbled. Leo's eyes looked like they could have bugged out of his head while Adam just looked confused.

"What!" Leo shouted and I blushed even more.

""I don't know why he did it but I couldn't help it! I've liked him for so long!" I groaned.

"But he's our brother!" Adam yelled. Both Leo and I shared a look, Leo shaking his head.

"I'll take it this time," he said, turning to face Adam. "For the fiftieth time Adam; You, Chase and Bree aren't biological siblings. You were grown in tubes with different DNA from different families," he explained. Adam nodded slowly. I leaned over to Leo.

"Maybe we should just write it on his hand or something," I suggested and Leo actually looked interested in the idea.

"Back to the matter at hand," Adam interrupted. "What happened next?"

"Well after he kissed me, which lasted for the best fifteen seconds of my life, I got him to remember who I was and calmed him down but he doesn't remember anything that happened," I finished, feeling a little downhearted. Adam still looked confused.

"So why did he kiss you then?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I wish I knew," I mumbled, leaning back against the couch. Leo looked to be thinking.

"Well Davenport said Spike was made up of almost complete testosterone," he said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Well that explains why he would have the desire to, but why me?" I asked.

"Maybe because he was glitching between Chase and Spike, there were some feelings mixing between them that Spike couldn't control," Leo explained. I thought for a minute before a smile took over my face.

"So…you're saying…Chase has feelings for me?" I asked. Leo shrugged.

"Maybe, but there's no way of actually knowing," he said and I huffed.

"Thanks for getting my hopes up," I grumbled.

Suddenly we all turned our heads, hearing the whistling before Chase entered the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," we all said at the same time. He gave us an odd look but shrugged, heading for the fridge. I watched him go, wishing he would come back and kiss me again. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Adam watching me with a sympathetic expression. I shrugged, conveying to him that I was ok. He shook his head, standing up.

"Don't say I never do anything for you," he mumbled as he walked past and over to Chase, who was getting a drink from the fridge. I cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Leo who looked a little worried.

"Oh hey Adam," Chase said, sounding tired. Adam smiled before lifting his fist and punching the drink out of Chase's hand. "Hey!" he said, attempting to get another but Adam landed a swift punch to his stomach. "Adam what are you doing?" he coughed, running from the kitchen and over to the couch, ducking behind it.

"Just having a little rough and tumble fun with my little bro," he laughed, landing a punch to Chase's back.

"Adam stop it! I don't want Spike coming out again!" Chase ordered, only to have Adam knock him to the ground with a left hook. He pulled himself up, staggering over to me. "Bree…make him stop," he pleaded, his voice going slightly gravely. I wanted to stop his pain but he was so close. Thankfully Adam pulled him back, his hand gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Aww what's the matter…is the don't punch me rule off now?" he asked, pulling his fist back. Just as it looked like it was going to connect with Chase's stomach again, a hand grabbed Adam's wrist and fully flipped him onto his back.

Leo and I gaped at Chase, who was standing tall and breathing heavily. "Now…are we clear on the don't punch me rule?" Chase/Spike growled. We all nodded slowly.

"I don't think Adam thought this through," I mumbled. Leo gave me a look.

"Maybe…but just in case…Hey Spike!" he shouted. Chase/Spike turned to look at him. "Do you remember what happened two days ago?" he asked and Chase/Spike smirked.

"Of course I do. I doubt Trent will be taking our pudding cups anytime soon," he said with a smug smile.

"Then don't you think you owe Bree something?" he asked. Chase/Spike's smile faltered slightly.

"Uh…w-what do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound confident only to have Chase come back. I groaned. No! we had been so close.

Standing up, I walked over to Chase and stood right in front of him. "Hey Bree," he said with a soft smile. My heart fluttered softly. _Focus Bree! _I snapped to myself. "Bree?" he asked. With a sigh I slapped him across the face. He stood stunned for a second before his eyes changed and his nostrils started flaring. "That was hot," he growled before his lips slammed against mine.

I groaned my approval straight away, letting Chase/Spike in. Strong hands grabbed my hips, pulling me against him as he started leading me out of the living room and towards the bedrooms. I let him, snaking my hands up his shirt in the process.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Leo yelled, pulling Chase/Spike away from me. I stood flustered while Chase/Spike stood there panting. "I know there's a lot of sexual tension going on, especially with the extra testosterone from Spiky here, but I don't think anyone wants to see that happening!" he yelled.

"Wait what?" Chase/Spike cried, stumbling back. My heart dropped again and I stepped forwards.

"Chase? Are you back?" I asked, reaching forward to touch his face. He flinched back like I had burned him.

"I think Spike might be broken," Leo commented.

"Bree…were we just…?" he asked and I nodded confusedly.

"Yeah…how do you remember?" I asked. Chase blushed deeply.

"Uh-uh well I…I doubt I could forget something that…amazing," he mumbled, looking away. My heart leapt.

"What?" I asked, taking a step towards him. Chase looked down at me, seeming to not realise how close we were.

"Bree…since Wednesday I've been feeling…elated, like nothing could knock me down. I know I went Commando mode then but I never left feeling so satisfied," he said and I blushed darkly. "And I felt it right then when I came out of it again, seeing you standing right in front of me and I guess I just-" I cut him off, pressing my lips to his in a sweet kiss.

He was shocked for a few seconds before he relaxed, holding me to him gently as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Awww…just call me the love doctor," Leo gushed. I pulled back, giggling slightly from the comment. Chase chuckled, the sound deep in his chest as he held me to him.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more…private?" he suggested. I nodded, taking his hand and leading him to his room.

"Nothing above PG13!" I heard Leo shout and I blushed even more.

* * *

**Just a small drabble for my fans :) Check my other Lab Rats fanfics and remember, any Ideas you want to see written but can't be asked to do it yourself, send me a PM and I'll see what I can do ;)**

**Review!**


End file.
